Hyde Kido VS Ichigo Kurosaki
Description Under Night IN-BIRTH VS Bleach! Two large blade wielding badasses come to show just how strong they are when put against each other. Once a regular boy, attacked by a mysterious creature of what can't be seen by regular humans only to be saved from a girl with mysterious powers. Insulator VS Zangetsu, In-Birth VS Shinigami! Interlude Boomstick: We've had had a fair amount of anime swordsmen in the years, some ranging from... bad to a complete badass! And it would suck to just so happen to be these two's enemies. Wiz: And these two strike down their foes without hesitation, and they look good while doing it. Boomstick: Hyde Kido, the wielder of the Insulator and member of Night Blade. Wiz: And Ichigo Kurosaki, the wielder of Zangetsu and the Subsitute Shinigami. Wiz: He's Boomstick, and I'm Wiz and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who will win.. a Death Battle. Hyde (Cue - Under Night IN-BIRTH - Break Omen ) Wiz: Long ago, there was a man whom was called the Hollow God. An unknown, dirty and starving traveller. He was mysterious and no one knew his background. But of what he demonstrated to the village was a power unknown to humans called EXS. Many were interested while others ran in fear, he showed and taught the ones interested on how to do this strange magic. The wonders of EXS was nearly endless, he was able to touch a doll and make it move. This power made the villagers amazed and in wonders if they really can do it. Boomstick: And all it took was a slap to the back! And what happened? ...Absolutely nothing! Well, that was the case until he passed out and wadaboom, He felt something strange in his body! They treated the man as one of them with time passing by, their powers inproved time to time. ''' Wiz: However, when they decided to visit his residence, he was gone, and was never heard from ever again. '''Boomstick: And all of this followed up into a large scale war between two organizations. Night Blade and Licht Kreis which was also known as the "Licht Kreis War". Vatista, who was awake during the war gave one of her wings to Kuon to stop Waldstein from turning into a Void, as in which the wing is soon known as the Insulator. Sound familiar? (Cue - Under Night IN-BIRTH - Recurrence Starry Night ) Wiz: And so, many years has passed and we are now in the modern day world, as we meet with our main protagonist Hyde Kido, who just so happens to stumble upon a little girl named Linne. Boomstick: Aww! She's so cute and cuddly, she can't hurt a single fly! ''' Wiz: Well.. You'd be surprised of what she's capable of.. (Scene plays with Linne using her Infinite Worth) '''Boomstick: Ho-Holy shit! What's with kids these days being so overpowered.. makes me not want a kid myself. Wiz: Actually Linne is over a decade years old, reason being of why she looks so young is because she has a curse imbedded inside of her. As that body dies and she can transfer to another thus being immortal. However, there is something to rid of this curse and that is to use the Insulator. The very blade that Hyde wields capable of killing immortals and erasing ones existence with only just a slice. Boomstick: And this kid didn't just use a sword without any training. Back when he was a kid he would train with his childhood friend Yuzuriha, and even had training from Linne herself. ' Wiz: However, while he could fufill Linne's wish to rid of her curse, he decides not too as he wants to know what in the world is going on. '''Boomstick: And there just so happens to be an assassin who also has a weapon to kill Linne, and wishes to do t--' Wiz: Actually! The assassin who you are talking about, named Seth does not mean any harm. He actually has the same intention. To protect Linne which creates a rival-ally relationship with Hyde himself. 'Boomstick: Huh, well the more you know. Hyde despite being some sophmore from a japanese high school, he is a formidable fighter and can hold his own just well in battle. He is capable of fighting on par with Waldstein, I mean just look at the dude! ' Wiz: And to add on In-BIrths themeselves cannot be killed by any normal means, and are neither dead or alive. '''Boomstick: And not just that, he is strong enough to fight on par with Waldstein himself and even give Amnesia a run for their money. Hyde: Gyre VORTEX! Wiz: Hyde is capable of keeping up with Seth who has moved so fast that everything around him was black and white. This could mean that Seth has indeed outpaced light for a good amount of time, and as well as break apart roads and tank devastating explosions. Boomstick: But all of this power doesn't just come from his physique alone, it's also in his sword, the Insulator which is capable of slashing through his enemies and again, erasing their existence just as long as they have EXS. And guess what? As shown in Akatsuki and Eltnum even they have EXS and they're guest characters which doesn't look so good for whoever fights against him. Wiz: He has a large variety of moves that will keep his opponents on their toes, he has Black Orbiter where he slashes in a reverse grip shooting a spiral of darkness, but he can also use a follow-up attack called Dark Lotus where he holds his sword with both hands to detonate the Black Orbiter, he also has a midair version which is practically the same thing. Boomstick: Another follow-up is Bend Sinister where he does a turning motioned slash which hits overhead, and his Shoryuken the Red Clad Craver. Vacant Shift is a multiple input special where Hyde hits you up in the air and continue the combo from there. Intermission Death Battle FIGHT! KO! Results Who are you rooting for? Kido Kurosaki Category:Roymaster11 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles